


Fluffy White Stuff

by ifreet



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, alternative universe, genie!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of fluff that fits sideways into <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/123574">Phenomenal Cosmic Powers (itty bitty living space)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy White Stuff

"You will not _believe_ who Welsh is partnering me with," Ray said as he shouldered open the door which apparently was sticking again. "Seriously, it's like a trainwreck... waiting... to..." The words petered off, as his eyes widened in dismay. "Fraser?"

"Yes, Ray?" Fraser turned away from the window. Which was frosted over -- probably from the snow covering every horizontal surface of the apartment.

"The snow?"

Fraser blinked and looked around like he was just now realizing that the apartment wasn't always all over white and fluffy. Dief bounded into the middle of a drift and snapped at the flakes falling from up near the light fixture. "Ah."

"'Ah?' All my stuff is under a foot of snow and you're giving me _ah_?" He kicked the door to the closet clear of drifts and yanked out his winter jacket. He hadn't dressed for snow -- the weather in Chicago was unpredictable, sure, but not like this.

"It wasn't intentional, I assure you." Maybe not, but he didn't seem to be in any hurry to fix it, taking in the room with a small smile.

"Fraser."

Fraser's eyes jumped to him, and his gaze connected like gale force winds. His shoulders slumped, the snow vanished, and Ray felt like he'd kicked a puppy. Nothing seemed damp or damaged -- it was like the snow had never been. Well, except for the cold. He shivered and pulled deeper into his jacket, like Turtle.

Aw, man, _Turtle_. He was grateful hadn't retrieved the little guy yet -- he didn't think the heat lamp would have cut it with actual arctic snow.

Fraser still looked subdued -- still _felt_ subdued. Kicked. Puppy. He sighed. "It's fine. _Mi casa es su casa_ , yeah? Just, next time, could you get rid of it before I come home?"

Fraser brightened at that. "Certainly."

Dief gave him a look, but he already knew: he'd given Fraser an inch; Fraser was going to take a mile.


End file.
